1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two new enzymes isolated from microorganisms, the microorganisms which produce these enzymes, the use of the enzymes in catalysing the degradation of heroin and a method and apparatus for the detection of heroin using these enzymes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an urgent need for a method of detection of heroin in particulate form and in body fluids. In relation to particulate heroin, although many different analytical systems have been proposed, most are based on large pieces of equipment, such as mass spectrometry. In relation to body fluids, immunoassay has been used but this is better suited to laboratory, testing where operatives with specialist skills are available. In principle, a cheaper and easier method for heroin detection could be provided if an enzyme specific for heroin was available and if the products of the enzymatic reaction could be detected using relatively simple instrumentation. Unfortunately, the range of enzyme activities presently available is rather limited and these enzymes do not possess the specificity required.